


A Newer Constellation

by LaoisePotter



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Episode 2.05, F/F, missing moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 18:12:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11926425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaoisePotter/pseuds/LaoisePotter
Summary: Supergirl flies Lena home. Missing moment from 2.05





	A Newer Constellation

It was something...safe.

And terrifying.

The steady heartbeat mere inches from her own, reminding her that she wasn't putting her life in the hands of a cold, unfeeling machine, helped her feel mostly safe and only somewhat terrified.

Supergirl flew at what must have been a lazy pace for her over the tall buildings of National City, taking the scenic route back to L-Corp. Something told Lena that the hero was as much aware of her heartbeat as she was of Supergirl's, and probably figured a cool down after the night's events before slipping back into reality would do them both some good. Of that Lena was mostly grateful, and only somewhat terrified.

With her arms looped around her companion's neck, and one of Supergirl's holding her gently by the waist, Lena felt just brave enough to lift her head and take in the view. Constellations she usually had to crane her neck to see stared her right in the face; she could name almost every one they were flying towards (to the west, she believed) and did so silently to herself. Her grip on Supergirl involuntarily tightened as she tried very hard to not think about how close she may have come to never seeing them again tonight. 

With a few rapid blinks, Lena averted her gaze from the sky and stared down to the Earth below. The lights of the city bled together in a newer constellation, a bright maze of energy and life, and Lena wasn't aware that she had tears in her eyes until Supergirl offered her sleeve.

"Are you okay, Miss Luthor?"

A little startled by the question, Lena looked back up. Meeting the soft, concerned blue eyes closer than her steady pulse sent a jolt from Lena's heart vibrating into her stomach. Something about this moment, this look Supergirl was giving her felt new and really, really familiar at the same time. It took a few heartbeats before she realized she had just been staring at the superhero and hadn't answered yet. "Yes, yes, I'm fine," she said quickly, trying in vain to blink the tears away. "It must be the altitude, I'm...really, I'm okay."

Supergirl raised an eyebrow. Lena looped one hand more securely around the hero's neck and brought the other one up to dab at her cheeks. Her skin wasn't as absorbent as she prayed it would magically become.

"Lena..."

Another shock ran through her at the gentle sound of her name falling from Supergirl's lips. The hero held up the arm that wasn't wrapped around Lena's waist, looking at her pointedly. "Let me? I promise, this suit will clean faster and cheaper than anything you could wipe your eyes with."

Lena swallowed hard against her jumping pulse, and nodded. She tried to not react as Supergirl brushed gently against her cheek with the end of her sleeve, dabbing away the tears tracked down her jaw. Without missing a beat, Supergirl let go of her sleeve and ran a finger carefully under each of Lena's eyes to catch the bits of running makeup there, then slid her hand over smoothly to cup her cheek and smile.

"Better?"

Lena broke into a small grin and leaned ever so slightly into her hand. "Much. Thank you."

Supergirl's smile brightened and she dropped her hand, Lena immediately missing the warmth. "Of course. I'm always here to lend a hand." She raised an eyebrow. "Or a sleeve."

Lena laughed and felt her heart slip (finally) back into her chest. "Ah, she has jokes." She looked past Supergirl's lopsided grin and focused on the sky again, sighing a bit wistfully. "I can't tell you how refreshing that is."

"What do you mean?" Supergirl said, sounding puzzled. Lena shrugged, as best she could while wrapped in the arms of a flying superhero.

"I don't really have anyone in my life who's relaxed enough to tell jokes around me. Even Kara Danvers needs some coaxing to get out of her shell, and she's the closest thing I have to a friend here."

Supergirl was quiet, and stayed that way until Lena's balcony at LCorp came into sight. Lena figured she didn't have anything else to say and was ready to simply bid her goodnight when she said "Well, I think you can add one more to that equation." 

Lena looked over at her as they dropped down towards the building. Supergirl met her eyes and smiled another radiant smile. "I would consider you a friend, Miss Luthor."

Flushing deeply, Lena grinned and averted her gaze. When they touched down, she stepped away from her hero and turned around to face her. "Thank you, Supergirl," she said sincerely, keeping her professional façade at bay for another moment.

"Thank you, too, for trusting me." Supergirl's eyes sparkled as she turned away and began leading her into her office.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr with the same name, where the gay is much less subtle


End file.
